Ajuda:Editar
Espero que as informações contidas neste tutorial sejam úteis para editar páginas, fazer pequenas modificações, manusear figuras, etc... Como Criar Novos Artigos Existem vários métodos para criar uma página, aqui vamos estar citando dois: *'A partir de uma ligação ''(link) vermelho'. Existem artigos na Bella and the Bulldogs Wiki em que o texto contém algumas ligações em vermelho, indicando que o artigo não existe, e são semelhantes a Exemplo de título de artigo ''(note que este exemplo não é uma ligação funcional, para que não criem acidentalmente um artigo com este título). Ao clicar numa ligação em vermelho, você irá a uma nova página, na qual pode começar a editar(clicando na aba Editar), mas confirme antes se o título está correto. *'A partir da barra de endereço do seu navegador ''(browser) . Digite na barra de endereço: http://pt-br.bellaandthebulldogs.wikia.com/wiki/'''nome do artigo substituíndo nome do artigo pelo título do artigo a criar. Se o endereço que introduziu o conduzir a um artigo já existente, pode editar esse mesmo artigo. Caso contrário, aparece uma mensagem informando que não existe nenhum artigo com aquele nome. Clique então na aba "editar" para introduzir texto e dados no artigo. Redirecionar Páginas Para redirecionar uma página para um artigo já existente: *Crie a página e escreva #REDIRECT nome do artigo já existente *:Cuidado para não deixar espaço entre o cerquilha/cardinal (#''') e a palavra '''REDIRECT *Clique no botão "Salvar página" *Depois de gravar, se o título do artigo que supostamente já existe estiver a vermelho, verifique se escreveu corretamente o título para o qual quer redirecionar a página. *Se estiver a azul, a partir de agora, quem procurar pelo título de artigo que acabou de criar, será mandado para o artigo para o qual redirecionou a página. Exemplo: A página Bella é uma página de redirecionamento que redireciona para a página Bella Dawson. Nota: Certifique-se também que não fez um redirecionamento para outro redirecionamento (redirect duplo), pois dessa forma o processo não será automático! Títulos e Subtítulos Para fazerem-se títulos usam-se sinais de igualdade. Exemplo: = Título 1 = Título 2 Título 3 Título 4 Título 5 = Título 6 = Ligações Interwiki Pode-se fazer ligações entre artigos fechando-se a palavra desejada entre 4 (quatro) colchetes: : *Exemplo: Newt = Newt O link irá aparecer em azul (ou roxo) se o verbete existir; caso contrário, este irá aparecer em vermelho. *Exemplo: Newt - existente; abakajaeffe - não existente Pode-se também ligar uma palavra a um artigo sem que apareça o nome do artigo propriamente dito. Para isso, coloca-se dentro das chaves: palavra que aparece no texto ou nome do artigos. Este é um recurso muito usado para a desambiguação de termos na Bella and the Bulldogs Wiki. *Exemplos: :* The Troy = The Troy :* Troys = Troys Usando Imagens Para colocar imagens em seu artigo. Use a tag ' ' e coloque o nome do arquivo no lugar de "nomedafoto", não esqueça de fazer o upload do arquivo primeiro, caso contrário não irá aparecer imagem alguma. Preste atenção na extensão do arquivo. Só são aceitos arquivos ".jpg", ".png" e ".gif". Imagens podem ser facilmente manipuladas, como mencionado acima, você pode especificar um tamanho, e também pode especificar onde na tela você quer posicionar ela. Por exemplo, para exibir uma imagem no canto direito da tela use a tag: ' '. O parâmetro "right" (direita) pode também ser substituido por "left" (esquerda) ou "center" (centro), ou "none" (nenhum) que teoricamente deveria impedir a imagem de ficar flutuando pela tela, porém mesmo colocando essa tag, a imagem acaba ficando flutuando. E se você precisar, por exemplo, posicionar uma figura um pouco mais a direita do centro da tela, use a tag "center" e coloque alguns : (dois pontos) na frente da imagem na formula. E para terminar, você pode usar o comando "thumb". Como no exemplo: ' ' que posiciona a imagem a direita e coloca uma pequena caixa ao redor fazendo a figura ficar em miniatura. Isso também pode ser modificando colocando por exemplo um tamanho maior (ex: 200px), mas thumbs são úteis pela caixa que ele cria, que significa que você pode adicionar uma legenda na figura. Isso é feito colocando o texto no final, por exemplo .... ' ' ....Ficaria: Usando Justificação de imagens, pode realmente fazer uma página muito mais atraente. Categorizando Artigos Para categorizar algum artigo primeiro é necessário escolher uma categoria adequada. Uma lista de todas as categorias existentes está disponível em Especial:Categories. Note-se que a escolha da categoria não deve ser apenas baseada no nome da mesma, mas também na sua descrição e na página de discussão associada. Depois de escolhida a categoria (digamos, Mistérios), para categorizar um artigo deve ser adicionado o seguinte texto: :;Categoria:Mistérios Evite as formas: :;Categoria: Mistérios :;Categoria:mistérios :;Category:Mistérios Na categoria, as páginas estarão organizadas sob uma ordem alfabética que não leva em conta acentos. Então, para categorizar o artigo Ursos Polares na categoria Animais, por exemplo, utilize o seguinte código: :;Ursos Polares Onde Discutir A Bella and the Bulldogs Wiki disponibiliza vários locais para discussão. Se a discussão é específica a um artigo, deverá usar a página de discussão associada ao artigo (note a aba de "discussão" no topo da página). No entanto, se o assunto é de índole geral, ou de interesse à comunidade da Bella and the Bulldogs Wiki, as discussões deverão ser feitas na página de discussão da página principal ou no fórum. CORES Entre na Tabela de Cores onde você pode conseguir diversos códigos hexadecimais de cores como #3299CC (Azul Céu) ou #FFD700 (Ouro). Ok, então temos os códigos mas não as cores. Vamos lá... O que você precisa é dessa fórmula . E na parte _______ , você substitui pelo código hexadecomal da cor, então como no exemplo: fará ficar azul céu!!!. E no final coloque um o que basicamente diz a página que você já terminou de usar aquela cor. Ou então, tudo no seu artigo ficará com aquela cor. A fórmula assume a cor que você escolher colocando o código da cor na Tag. Então, ao terminar a palavra, sentença ou parágrafo colorido, deve ficar assim: Texto que você quer colorir Cores de Fundo Uma vez que você conseguiu colorir seu texto, este passo não é muito diferente do que acabamos de ver. Cores de fundo podem ser um pouco difíceis de lidar, seria bom se você brincasse um pouco antes de combinar cores de fundo com o que aprendemos até agora. Também ficando atento para a cor da letra não se misturar com a cor de fundo tornando a leitura pesada e difícil. cores muito fortes ofuscam o usuário. Tome cuidado. Enfim, para configurar uma cor de fundo, é como configurar a cor da letra. O que muda é que ao invés de usar a tag span, use a tag div. A fórmula fica assim: Todo o texto entre essas paredes Então, como pode notar, cores de fundo realmente dão um destaque a mais à sua página , Bem o usuário Phmall foi muito cortês nos doando uma pequena contribuição para tentarmos: SEU TEXTO O que ficaria: Bordas duplas bem legais Note como as linhas de fora são mais escuras Brinquem um pouco com estas aqui tb! Gostei tanto que eu usei na minha página hehe. Veja que enquanto aprendo, também faço este guia! Fontes Sim, é possível que você personalize sua página também com fontes ornamentais. Com cores e background e tudo. Não vou levar muito tempo nesse tema, use esse template: Texto aqui Tudo que você precisa é escolher a fonte de sua preferência. Usando Microsoft Publisher ou o MS Mord ajudarão, como eu encontrei essas fontes que o wiki usa bastante ... Divirtam-se! Grande Você também consegue tornar seu texto maior ou muito, muito menor. Este é bem simples, use a tag ____ ou ____ respectivamente. Q U E B R A S Serei honesto, não sei mais sobre isso do que o básico, mas pode ser útil. Você notará que a sentença abaixo eu quebrei em linhas diferentes. assim: O que um boneco de neve disse ao outro boneco de neve Você pensará que pode simplesmente pressionar Enter, e escrever na linha de baixo. Não em todos os casos meu amigo, isso aqui não é o MS Word. O que você precisa usar para inserir uma quebra é a tag que diz ao navegador que a linha termina alí ... simples não? Uma versão mais complicada disso é (ou o template , que funciona da mesma forma). Eu tenho uma idéia de como ela funciona mas eu a quebrei em parágrafos quando as imagens ficaram uma por cima das outras. Eu devo ter provavelmente usado um simples . Mas bem, se algum dia você tiver problemas usando o mais simples, gaste algum tempo brincando com esse aí e me conte se deu certo..... Citações... Este aqui é bem legal, especialmente para sua userpage quando você quer destacar algo em específico. Este pode ser mais facilmente usado simplesmente inserindo um espaço no começo de uma linha que tenha texto. Clique em edit, e você verá do que eu estou falando abaixo: <--- uma simples espaço no início da linha se transforma na caixa de citação Outra maneira mais fácil ainda seria usando a tag Seu texto aqui. Userboxes Categoria:Ajuda